


Roses and Candles

by ultraviolethaz



Series: Flufftober 2019 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Boyfriends, Candles, Doctor!Magnus, Domestic, Flowers, Flufftober, Judge!Alec, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/pseuds/ultraviolethaz
Summary: The one were Magnus wants to remember this anniversary





	Roses and Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ❤️
> 
> I lost track of the days momentarily and I haven’t really read this properly so if there’s mistakes I’m sorry :’)
> 
> Enjoy!

Shuffling between bags, trying to even out the weight, Magnus walked through the mall, he had one store in mind and he had to get there before all the candles sold out. The little store  _ ‘Maia’s’  _ run by his good friends Maia and Clary, sold everything from silly nicknacks to fresh flowers, anything you needed for gifts you could probably find within the few feet of the shop. Magnus had one goal and that was to buy scented candles and a bunch of flowers. It was Christmas time, so the mall was completely crammed with shoppers and he knew that Maia’s would be the same. Half running across the mall, he was almost there, almost being a whole floor and the other side of the mall away but he was almost there, like hell was he leaving this satanic place without the candles and flowers. 

The candles and flowers were for his boyfriend, Alec, today was their one year anniversary and the first time they were doing anything inherently special. Sure they had been on dinner dates, one anniversary Magnus met Alec’s family, but this was the first time it was going to be just them for the whole evening and for much of the next day. Alec worked as a federal judge, which meant that if a case ran over he would have to stay behind, working as long as it continued. It was the main reason Magnus and Alec hadn’t moved in together yet, Alec didn’t want to be the reason Magnus stayed up every night wondering if he was going to come home. What Alec didn’t know was Magnus did stay up most nights, waiting for the goodnight text Alec never failed to send once he had got home. What Alec didn’t know wasn’t going to kill him.

At the store, there was no one, Magnus seemed confused expecting a long queue out of the door- Maia had talked about expanding but had never gotten around to it. Magnus wondered up to the doors to see a ‘closed’ sign hanging, he slumped slightly and turned to move to go back to his car. Then there was a head popping out from behind the curtain that covered the glass, Magnus jumped out of his skin not expecting Clary’s face to appear right in front of his own. Clary just laughed as she opened the door and quickly pulled Magnus inside, he still wasn’t breathing correctly. 

“I’m sorry but that was golden” Clary said chuckling as she spoke,

“Hey Magnus!” Magnus knew it was Maia, who was hiding in the storage cupboard

“Hey Maia!” He shouted back before turning to Clary “Why is there a closed sign outside?” 

“Well you said, you were coming to get supplies for this evening, so I closed ‘for lunch’” Signalling air quotes with her hands as she spoke “So you could actually get what you wanted” 

“Thank you” Pulling Clary in for a hug, slightly awkwardly because he was still holding his shopping bags but they made it work. Pulling away Magnus started making his way around the store, he knew what he wanted, so he grabbed two scented candles, Midnight Bliss and Apple Cider. Walked to the various amounts of flowers, and picked a whole bunch of red roses out of the bucket and another bunch of red carnations. Paying for it all, he thanked Clary again, shouted a goodbye to Maia and finally made it back to his car. 

The bathtub was running, and Magnus was half way done putting the notes in the hallway so Alec could follow them when he stepped in the door. Each note had a reason why Magnus loved Alec and where to find the next one, all leading to the bathroom where Magnus would be waiting with a bottle of champagne and a nice hot bath. He had toyed with the idea of rose petals leading the way but decided that that was too much work to clean up and he wanted to remember their anniversary for something else, not cleaning up the next morning. Alec had sent him a text half an hour ago saying he was just leaving the courthouse, so Magnus knew he would be here soon, slipping out of all of his clothes and into a white fluffy robe, Magnus sat on the side of the bath and waited.

The latch on the door lock clicked- he really needed to get a new one- he knew Alec was in the apartment, maybe reading Magnus’ notes right now, but he had no idea. It took ten minutes before a tear stricken Alec walked around the corner of the bathroom door, a smile lighting up his face as soon as he saw Magnus.

“Surprise!” Magnus jumped up from the edge of the bath towards Alec “Happy Anniversary” Planting a kiss on each of Alec’s cheeks “Darling are you alright?” Alec just nodded, Magnus ran his hands up Alec’s arms trying to sooth him.

“Happy Anniversary” Alec finally said, wiping his eyes on his jumper sleeve “I’m sorry this is really nice”

“I thought so” Pivoting on his heels to grab Alec and himself a flute of champagne “I love you” Clinking their glasses together

“I love you too” Still with a sniffle in his throat as he spoke, “What is all of this?”

“Your present” Gesturing around the room from the scented candles to the bath full of bubbles, Magnus had thought of the best way to spend a relaxing evening together. “Magnus this is too much” Magnus sent him a knowing look “And too much is your middle name, okay” Chuckling slightly “Thank you” Leaning forward and placing a kiss on the man’s lips.

That night, they shared the bath together, both did face masks that ended in disaster, because Alec got it in his mouth somehow. They ending the evening in the bedroom, with a film and a whole other bottle of wine that Magnus found in the cupboard. The next morning, Magnus enjoyed the warmth of Alec waking up next to him, it was a rare- but not for long. Alec made waffles and french toast for breakfast, they ate out on the balcony watching the city fly by. Magnus finally asked Alec to move in, using a spare key in a velvet box, for a second, it looked like he was proposing, but Alec still said yes.


End file.
